Kairi But why?
by UltimateAnimeRuler
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Roxas have crushes on Kairi, Namine, and Selphie and the other way around. Later when they all are couples, Kairi abandons Sora for a guy named Roukai.
1. How the Heck

_Kairi, But Why?_

**Chapter 1: How the Heck!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora! Get out of bed! You will be late for school" Sora's mother called. "Five more hours mom!" Sora responded.

As you see Sora is not a morning person. "Sora, you know you want to see Kairi..." " I'M UP!!!!" As you can tell Sora has a huge crush on Kairi but only he and his mother knew. A few minutes later Sora was ready for school.

Sora ran out the door to the bus stop. There he met the crush of his life, Kairi. "Uh...Hi Kairi" "Hi Sora" About a minute of silence the bus came.

Sora went to sit witth his best friend Riku. Knowing Sora can trust Riku, Sora was going to tell him. "Riku, please don't tell anyone but..." "BUT WHAT!" Riku yelled.

"I have a crush on kairi"Sora whispered to Riku."You do?!" Riku exlaimed.

"Yeah, but how will I get her" Sora said. Then Sora turned around. "Watcha lookin at?" Riku asked. "Kairi, isn't she hot?" Sora responded. "I guess" Riku said. "Oh my god!" Roxas yelled. Roxas is Sora's other best friend."Look at that hottie next to Kairi!" "Who? Namine?" Sora asked. Roxas nodded. "Isn't Selphie the bomb?" Riku asked. "No way! Kairi is!" Sora said. "No! Namine is!" Roxas exclaimed. Then they started fighting on who was the better girl.

Then they arrived at school, which was Destiny High. "Man that bus was cramped!" Sora said. This was the first day of school. Sora and his friends were freshmen. Sora went to get his schedule. He met with the others."Hey Kairi, can I see your schedule?" "Sure!" Sora looked. Then he said " Looks like we have the same classes." Sora handed Kairi her schedule back. "That's great." Kairi responded.

The gang then went in there class rooms. Luckily, they all got the same classes. During class Kairi started writing a note. Then she passed it to Namine. Namine read it."iI have a crush on Sora. Please don't tell anyone except Selphie. I know I can trust you Nam. I felt like I had to tell someone my secret. -Kairi" Namine turned to Kairi and nodded. Then after boring stuff they exited the class.

"...So then you like each other more and more until, you marry each other!' Riku explained. Riku was telling Sora how love worked. "Ok Riku, I'll give it a try" "And I'll try with Namine" Roxas said along with Riku saying "Same here with Selphie" While Kairi was walking, she tripped and fell on top of Sora. "Whoa!" Sora yelled. So now Sora was on the ground on his back with Kairi on top of him.

"Uh...sorry Sora" Kairi said. Kairi and Sora were blushing. Then Sora ran away. Though Sora sorta liked it he ran so it won't start a comotion. Sora amazingly found himself in front of his next class. Sora went and took the farthest seat from Kairi. After boring classes it was lunch. There was noodles for lunch for some reason. Sora sat at a table by himself. Then Kairi sat next to him.

Sora payed no attention and started slurping his noddles. Kairi started eating hers. By aciddent Sora took some of Kairi's butso Kairi was eating those...smooch Sora imediently pulled away blushing. Same as Kairi. Unfortunetly their friends saw. Sora just moved and finished his noodles. Then later school was over. Sora went home. Kairi told her parents and same with Sora.

Both parents said the same thing "Thats the first step of love" Sora and Kairi responded the same "Yes!" Sora layed in his bed. _How I wish Kairi loved me...I'm in love with her so much. How I wish I can hold her in my arms. Man I wish I had her._ Sora thought._Ding Dong!_ " I'll get it!" Sora yelled. Sora went down to see who was there.

_"Kairi?"_ "Uh...you forgot your wallet at school" "I did? Well thanks." "I'll see you later" "Ok" Then Kairi closed the door. _Maybe I should forget stuff at school often so Kairi can come to my house. But maybe Kairi won't like forgetful people._"Mom! I'm going to Riku's" "Ok!" Sora went out the door to Riku's house. On the way Sora bumped into a girl.

**Proto-asha: So there's chapter one! I'm not so good with long storys. I hope you liked it. I'll try to make the next longer!**

**Sora: Of course you will!**

**Proto-asha: Yeah! Whatever.**

**Kairi: Sora better not fall for this other girl!**

**Sora: I won't!**

**Proto-asha: I could make you Sora.**

**Kairi: No don't!**

**Sora: What is with you pen name proto-asha.**

**Kairi: Yeah!**

**Proto-asha: I'm not telling! I'll change it!**

**Sora and Kairi: Fine! But tell us what is with your pen name.**

**Sora: Tell us or else takes out key blade**

**Proto-asha: I can make you do anything in this story. ANYTHING!**

**Sora: Fine**

**Kairi: Please Review!**

**Proto-asha: Hey! I'm supossed to say that!**

**Sora: Keyblade...**

**Proto-asha: ANYTHING!**

**Sora: Fine!**

**Proto-asha: Also check out "Inuyasha-Xtreme"**

**Kairi: Why he's ugly!**

**Proto-asha: sighs Anything...**

**Kairi: See ya later!**

**Proto-asha: Hey!**


	2. The Play

**Proto-asha: Hey!**

**Sora: I thought you changed your name.**

**Proto-asha: I did**

**-----------: See**

**Kairi: No**

**Ponygon: Now do you see**

**Sora: Yes**

**Riku: Hey! Ponygon hopes you liked the last chapter!**

**Ponygon: Hey!**

**Roxas: Yeah! And he will make Sora and Kairi...**

**Ponygon: Namine!**

**Namine: Here!**

**Roxas: Sora and Kairi w...**

**Namine: presses lips against Roxas's**

**Kairi: Chapter 2 is here so here you go to read it!**

**Roxas: Your a good kisser Namine!**

**Namine: Thanks!**

**Ponygon: Chapter 2!!!!! And don't steal my lines!!!oo**

**Cha **** pter 2: The Play**

One day in school Kairi walked up the hallway. She saw that there was a play.(A/N: I am just going to make something up) It was about a princess and a prince. The prince saves the princess but ends up dieing doing so. At the end the prince and princess kiss. Kairi saw Sora's name up on the list for the prince. Kairi put her name up for the princess. Then Namine and Selphie came up. "Your going for the princess!" Selpie squealed. "And Sora's going for the prince!" Namine squealed. Kairi said "The try outs are _today_!"

Just then Sora came and said "What are you squealing about!" Namine and Selphie stopped. Then Sora said "Oh no! I'm late!" Then Kairi said after Sora left "Oh my gosh! Me too!"(A/N:For what? You guest it.) The director (which was a girl) said "Time for try outs!" After a lot of them. "Sora Hikari!" Then Sora started as if it were the real play. "For all my heart, Princess Jennifer please come to me. I love you with every ounce of my heart. For I am dying, Good Bye!" Then Sora dropped dead. "Ladys and gentlemen!" the director started. "We have found our prince!" "Kairi Narumi!" Then Kairi did an awsome performence.

"We have found our princess!" Then other parts were being taken. While Kairi was walking in the hallway somone grabbed her hand. It appeared to be Sora. He said "Can't wait until the play." Then he grinned. Kairi blushed. Sora moved to his next class and Kairi did too. Namine gave a note to Kairi. It said "Did you and Sora get the part" Kairi blushed just reading it Kairi whispered "yes." Namine smiled. Kairi's face just turned redder. At lunch Kairi sat with Selphie and Namine. Sora came by and asked "May I join?" "Yes" I simply responded Sora sat next to me. Usually Selphie would but she was getting her lunch. And she saw what happened.

Selphie came and sat next to Namine. Selphie said "Did you know the play is in three days?" Sora and Kairi who who drinking both spat out their drinks at the same time and yelled "WHAT!" Namine said "It's true." Sora said "Kairi, how bout' I come to your house so we can practice?" Kairi didn't know what to say so she just let out a "sure." Kari was walking home then Sora came. Kairi thought. _Why is he always coming to where I am?_ Kairi tripped and almost fell but Sora caught her. He said "That was a close one." Kairi got on her legs and blushed. She just responded while walking away "Sorry about that" Sora thought. _No you shouldn't_

Sora wished she would fall again. She did but not how he wanted. She fell on the road and sprained her ankle. Sora ran to her. He helped her up and Kairi said "I sprained my ankle." Sora just swooped Kairi in his arms. Kairi just gasped. Sora put his finger on her lips and said "I'll take you home final." Kairi didn't say anything. No matter how much it hurt Kairi didn't say anything. When ever more pain came she just squeezed her eyes shut. Sora opened the door. Nobody was home.

Sora put Kairi on the couch and got a first aid kit. He did whatever he was supposed to do. When he was finaly done he said "Well i've done my thing here." Kairi said "Sora, please don't just leave me here alone." Sora just smiled. He went back to Kairi. He just said "So?" Kairi didn't responded. She opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. Sora just grinned. "So what do you want to do Kairi?"

**Sora: Cliff Hanger!**

**Kairi: I'm worried about Roxas and Namine**

**Riku: They've been kissing for quit a long time for now**

**Ponygon: Ow...sorry for the short chapter...ow**

**Selphie: I said to make it longer!**

**Ponygon: anger problems...**

**Selphie: I heard that!**

**Ponygon: Gotta run! See Ya!**

**Selphie**

**-------------------------------**

**(o0)**

**o--/--o**

**o o **


	3. Play Practice and Meeting

**Ponygon: I am truly sorry for the HUGE wait up. I lost inspiration. I give many thanks to SkyLandOcean for reminding me about this story.**

**Everyone: YOU FORGOT ABOUT US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ponygon: Sorta...**

**Selphie**:**You better make this long!!**

**Sora: What happened to the girl I bumped into the end of chapter 1?**

**Ponygon**:**Alright! Alright! I forgot about that so I will put that in this chapter.**

**Sora: Hey Ponygon! According to these legal documents you changed you penname to Mystery-Swordsman!**

**Mystery-Swordsman: Your right... Well here is the next chapter!**

**Sora: Hey! I said something important!**

**Mystery-Swordsman: Do I really care?**

**Sora: KEYBLADE!!!**

**Mystery-Swordsman: an-y-thing...**

**Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Quotes of the play_

**Inner-selves**

Emphasis

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

[A/N

Action

Words

_**Flashback**_

Recap:

Sora wished she would fall again. She did but not how he wanted. She fell on the road and sprained her ankle. Sora ran to her. He helped her up and Kairi said "I sprained my ankle." Sora just swooped Kairi in his arms. Kairi just gasped. Sora put his finger on her lips and said "I'll take you home final." Kairi didn't say anything. No matter how much it hurt Kairi didn't say anything. When ever more pain came she just squeezed her eyes shut. Sora opened the door. Nobody was home.

Sora put Kairi on the couch and got a first aid kit. He did whatever he was supposed to do. When he was finally done he said "Well I've done my thing here." Kairi said "Sora, please don't just leave me here alone." Sora just smiled. He went back to Kairi. He just said "So?" Kairi didn't respond. She opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. Sora just grinned. "So what do you want to do Kairi?"

Kairi shrugged. "Come on! You must want to do something!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi thought for a while.

"Well, we were going to practice so why don't we practice the play now?" Kairi suggested. Sora nodded at the idea.

"Let's practice the main part after I save you and get stabbed instead of you." Sora said.

"I got some sharp knives in the kitchen." Kairi joked. Sora grinned his famous goofy grin.

"Gotcha!" Sora joked back as he stood up. Kairi giggled. Sora flashed his trademark grin again.

"_For me, Princess Jennifer, please come to me for I love you with every ounce of my heart. For I am dying so please be with me for these last few seconds!_" Sora read on an updated script.

Kairi faked crying. "_Oh prince Jeremy! I am here. Why had this event turn out now? You should've let me die here! Not you!_" Both Sora and Kairi checked what to do next. After checking, both blushed.

"W-well here it goes." gulp "_Before I die, let us share this last kiss._" Sora read.

"The moment of truth... the k-kiss. _Of course my love! Let us share this last kiss indeed._" Kairi nervously read. The two slowly leaned forward. Then when they were inches apart they both thought at the same time '_Well, here it goes. Kissing my true love.' _ When their lips touched... Flash! Sora and Kairi whipped their heads around and saw their parents with cameras.

"HEY!!!" they both yelled blushing. The parents laughed their heads off. [A/N: Hard to believe. Imagine that, at the parent's age

"That was just perfect!!!" their parents exclaimed. They ran off to leave the two lovebirds. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and blushed. Kairi was the first to speak.

"Well, that was unexpected."Neither of them really cared about that that because they were thinking about that one kiss.They both thought at the same time. Sora scratched his head while still blushing.

"Now what?" he asked.

Kairi thought. **Ask to practice the kiss! **_' Who are you?' _**You're Inner-Self. **_'Inner-Self?' _**Yeah!**_'So you want me to ask to practice the kiss?' _**Yes! **"We can practice the kiss!" Kairi blurted out because of her Inner.

Sora turned to her. "Huh?" Kairi majorly blushed.

"I-I d-didn't s-say an-anyth-thing" Kairi stuttered out.

"No, you asked to practice the kiss" Sora answered. Kairi fell silent. Sora moved closer to Kairi.

Kairi scooted closer to Sora as she raised up her head.

Sora smiled. He pulled her to him and gently placed his lips on hers. Kairi's eyes widened as Sora kissed her. Sora looked her in the eye giving her a reassuring look. Kairi kissed back enjoying the kiss.

"Ohhhhhhh Sora…" Kairi moaned softly. She blushed directly after though.

"Ohhhhhhh Kairi?" Sora said clueless of what was happening. [A/N: Idiot

"Forget it Sora." Kairi said shaking her head while still blushing. Sora shrugged it off as he looked at the script.

"_Oh Princess Jennifer, this is the end. Goodbye my love…_" Sora read slowly as he clutched where he got stabbed.

"_Prince Jeremy. Goodbye, I love you._" Kairi said reading the script, her face turning red at the truth, the last three words. Sora wasn't paying attention to Kairi's blushing at all.

Sora let out a sigh, stood up, and exclaimed "We are done! Finally!" Kairi smiled at Sora's silliness. Sora fell back on the couch and sighed again. He placed his arm around Kairi. "Hey Kairi, can I leave now?"

Kairi put her finger to her chin and thought. "Hmmmmm, okay Sora. You can lea-"

"THANK YOU!!!!!" Sora yelled and rushed out the door. Kairi sighed.

Sora P.O.V.

I ran and ran from Kairi's house towards my house. Okay maybe not the smartest thing to do to a girl who you treated, practiced a play with, and kissed twice. Boom "Ouch! What the heck is your prob-" I yelled without thinking. Wait, this is the girl from before, chapter 1. "Hey! It's you! Sorry for yelling at you like that. I thought you were just some random person."

"Oh, that's okay mister" Mystery Girl said.

I looked at her. "Say, what's your name miss? My name is Sora Hikari!"

"Uhhh, my name is Kaira." Kaira said quietly. "Nice meeting you Sora, I'm glad that I finally know your name."

"You too Kaira, you know, I have a friend who's name is Kairi instead of Kaira." I said while scratching my head. "Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, it is Sora." Kaira agreed not knowing what he said. Kaira was just paying attention to Sora's body. She put her finger on Sora's chest and said softly to his ear "I think that you're really hot."

Sora yelled being as clueless as ever "Not another fever! This sucks! Bye Kaira, I need to check my temperature!" Then Sora dashed off to his house. Kaira looked after him and thought '_This might be easier and harder than I thought_' Kaira then disappeared into the shadows.

**MysterySwordsman: Okay! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to make the others longer so don't hate me! I am starting to lose inspiration to write stories because I am either playing Paper Mario or Kirby 64 Crystal Shards on the Wii, or I might be working on an AMV to put up on YouTube. YouTube account name is: protoasha. I am also planning to make a band with my friends so that is another keeping me away from FanFiction.**


End file.
